Changing Tides
by FeelLikeSmiling
Summary: Misaki and Usui just got into a relationship, but she doesn't want anybody else to know, lest people take advantage of her 'weakness' and use it against her. They will also struggle to keep up with their new relationship, especially with the persistent Shintani Hinata and the secrets they must keep. Will they split or stay? My rendition of Season 2. Not based on manga. Rated K.
1. Prologue : Just Another Normal Day?

**Hey! FeelLikeSmiling here! To all my followers, readers, new-comers, cookie lovers, etc., welcome! **

**I know it's weird that I'm posting a new story halfway through my other one...but I had to. If not surely, this would never come out. Anyway, this is just a quick prologue, cliched, but I had to make out the background so that it retains the anime-like storyline. :)  
**

**Thanks very much.  
**

***Itadakimasu***

**}8~ A FeelLikeSmiling Productions ~8{  
**

**Prologue:  
**

"Hey Usui."

"Hmm?"

"Can you please keep...'us' a secret?"

"Uhh..."

"Please?"

"Hahahaha. Of course, anything for my Misa-chan."

"Thanks...idiot."

"Hn hn hn..."

* * *

_Misa-chan._ She was startled. Then a picture of Usui appeared in her mind."Ughh. Usui!? What a way to get up to! Get out of my head you pervert!" She woke up immediately.

"Yaaaawwwnn!" Misaki stretched her arms, her mouth opened really wide, yawning the tiredness away.

A knock came at the door. "Misaki, are you alright? I heard you screaming."

"Yes, Oka-san. I'm just...tired." She replied, though her answer didn't really answer the question well.

"Uh, anyway. Breakfast is ready. There's school today remember?"

"What time is it?"

"8 o'clock." Misaki's mother, Mizuno calmly replied.

"WHAAAAAAAATT?" A monster hollered from the room. _Here we go again..._she thought, giggling to herself. She immediately went to the kitchen table.

In just a few seconds, Misaki rushed down the stairs, already dressed in her school uniform, grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen table and ran out of the house. "Bye Mother! Bye Suzuna! Please take care of mum!"

"Okay. And don't forget to post the letter of 'Lucky Draw Weekly'!" Suzuna, Misaki's younger sister, reminded.

_Oops!_ she thought. She snuck back in quietly into the house and picked the letter from the shelf. Unfortunately, she fell through an unsuspecting trap in the floor, the old wood giving way. She found her foot stuck in the hole and desperately tried to take it out, only to scratch her skin. _Another one?_ "Owww! Suzuna, please remember to fix this hole...again. I'M OFF NOW!"

Mizuno and Suzuna just chuckled to themselves.

* * *

As she burst out of the door, a little smirk appeared on my face. "Heh, Misa-chan, you're late. Again."

"Whatever."

"Let's go then." I replied coolly.

This seemed to be our normal daily routine. I would wait for her in the morning, no matter how early or late, I would always be waiting, and mind you, she normally makes me wait a long time. We would then walk to the bus stop, take the bus, with occasional conversations - some more amusing (to me) than others - , and finally reach the gates of Seika High School before splitting up to our designated areas.

However, today seemed a little different. She appeared a little more cute. Not that she isn't already cute enough. Hah. But she was just more...feminine. Very rarely would I see this side of her, so I guess it's my luck. Plus, we, I mean, she, was late.

"Hey Usui...do you really..." she faded away, blushing shyly.

I knew what she meant, but further prompted her to say it. After all, it was exciting, seeing her like this. "Do I...?"

"Ugh...Usui..."

I held her hand tightly, then moved closer to her face. She struggled like a fish out of water. "No...Usui! What if someone sees us..."

Just on cue, and to my greatest disappointment, a brown-haired boy/dude/girl/whatever boarded the bus. _Shitani Hinata,_ I cursed under my breath. I remembered what I promised her, so I immediately stopped what I was doing.

"Hi Misaki!" said the over-excited Hinata.

_God...this day is just gonna get worse.  
_


	2. How do I say I love you?

**Hey beloved readers and followers. Thanks so much for reading! Now I won't say much. **

**Just for those who are waiting for my Pokemon story, I apologize and I promise I will update soon. Exams are around the corner, so I'll post 1 or 2 before going on a 2-3 week hiatus. Need to focus you know.:)  
**

**Thank you reviewers! Especially Magica Ring. Because when I read other maid-sama fanfics, I see your name in the reviews. So I can only guess you are a hard-core reviewer! Haha! But thanks for reading mine!  
**

**8::: DOZOU! :::8  
**

Chapter 1 - How do I say "I love you"?

"Hi Misa-chan!"

Thank the heavens! Saved by Hinata from another of Usui's sexual harassments.

"Hey Hinata! What a pleasant coincidence meeting you here." I waved back, stressing each word with much pretense, trying to stir someone. But that _someone _did not seem affected at all.

"Ya." He replied, munching on a tuna sandwich and a hotdog, while holding a cup of what-looked-like Coca Cola and F&N Orange. Woah, this kid is really crazy. Well, I knew that, but I guess I haven't seen him for the longest time since before the summer holidays. He took at seat next to me. Of course, I was sitting with Usui, duh. Heard that the back of the bus where there are five seats? Yeah. (If you live somewhere where it's not like that, then fine. Use your imagination.) Anyway, Usui made Hinata sit at the window seat, so he had to squash himself through the tiny gap between me, and the seat in front. I felt sorry but yet, I was kind of relieved, knowing that Usui won't do such things again in front of Hinata...or maybe he would to spite jealousy? I don't know. I gave Usui a pleading look, and he just smiled.

Maybe it was just me, but nowadays, Usui seemed to smile a lot more. I couldn't tell if the one he just gave was fake, but still...it was heavenly. I smiled back. Fortunately, Hinata did not notice this silent exchange of smiles and secret messages.

"By the way, Hinata, you do know we are going to be late?" I questioned him.

"Yeah...I know. For me, I kind of overslept this morning...Heh," He awkwardly smiled and scratched his hair, then gobbled down the hotdog and sandwich. Another reminder that he should not eat in class, please.

"Well, next time, you bet-"

*Ding dong* "It's time to go, _Kaichou,_" The blond haired dude cut me off, but with a gentleman's voice. He extended his hand, as if asking me to dance, or to lift me from a fall. Honestly, I actually felt quite bad to disallow Usui from 'sexual harassing' me. I mean, he **kind of** had the 'legal rights' to do so. Er, right? So this time, I followed suit. I took his hand but he pulled me to him. Caught by surprise, I figured he was going to do something perverted again. But...he didn't. He just hugged me.

* * *

I hugged her. I don't know what came over me to do so. But I did. Then I let her go from my embrace. Taking her hand, I lead her out of the bus.

"Hey you! We're here." I looked at Hinata who just appeared a little angered, and at the same time disheartened. His eyes showed everything. We hurried to school, or at least she did, and scolded us to pick up the pace. One thing she wasn't aware was that she was still holding on to my hand.

As we reached the gates, she demanded we hurry. "Kaichou, are you sure you want to enter the school with our hands tied like that?" I playfully asked.

Then a faint blush, no, it was rose red, flushed in her cheeks. My heart fluttered. I mean, she was so easily teased. She immediately looked away, letting go of my hand. "Uh...quickly go to class." was all she replied. A victorious laugh reverbrated in me as I saw Hinata's eyes burning with jealousy.

* * *

"Ahhhhh...another busy day!" I sighed as I continued to do some more paperwork. It was already 5 pm and the school was almost empty, well except for me of course.

I cheered myself up with a hopeless, childish song. "Rain, rain, go away, come again, another day." And I couldn't believe I sang that for at least another 15 minutes. Like the rain, I wanted all these paperwork to be gone and thrown out of the window, but I had to do it. How did I end up like this..._again_? I sighed. I didn't intend to recall what happened. It was so...gahhh. Don't make me talk about it again!

After those 15 minutes of a millennium, I was finally done. All these paperwork. Finally done! Finally...Then, there was a shrewd knock on the door. GAH! Why can't I get some peace and quiet!

"Kaichou, It's time to go." A familiar voice came from outside.

Usui?

After seconds of silence, the door opened forcefully and a blond-haired dude appeared. I actually felt my heart race when I saw his smile on his face. AND I BLUSHED! I looked away immediately in embarrassment. He saw me blush! I mean, just by looking at him, I blushed! AHHHHH! Misaki!

Then a pair of warm hands brushed past my stomach. I felt a tug pulling me away from my seat. I wasn't completely aware of it - I do blank out every time Usui appears and gives me those awkward moments so I didn't know, until I heard his voice - his angelic voice, ringing into my eardrums. It was so comforting. Then I realized. We were together. Hugging. Alone. In the whole school.

I suddenly freaked out inside. It's like I wanted to explode. Can you believe it?! WE WERE ALONE! Well...it's not that bad. But I heard from other schools that couples in school alone do...**it. **

Just thinking of it made me want to cry. But I couldn't, however. His soothing voice still rang in my head. "Misaki, I love you." he said. And that made me want to cry even more. Because...he did not love me for my role or status or job. He loved me for who I am. Not Kaichou. Not Misa-chan. But...Misaki. Me. And I do love him too. No matter how much I said I didn't, I actually did.

"Usui..." I muttered. "I...I...lo..." But I didn't finish it. I couldn't.

"Shhhh...Don't say more. Let's go now. " He calmly shushed me, his words still as charming as ever.

_Usui, I love you. But why can't I say it? Why..._


End file.
